Lines in the Sand and Ripples in the Water
by UNseated4TH
Summary: As Luffy and Trafalgar Law stand at the coast of Amazon Lily and silently reminisce, the unchangeable past and an uncertain future are seemingly merged and pinned together by the quiet, yet significant present. Based just before timeskip.


**I wrote this because I wanted to. While listening to GO-ON by UVERworld, which kind of inspired this. It is a great and beautiful song you should all listen to. NOW READ~ OWO**

* * *

><p><strong>Lines in the Sand and Ripples in the Water<strong>

He can feel it. The slightest of early morning breezes breathes a cool breath as it gently sweeps the tops of the island's tall palm trees, and caresses his untidy dark hair. For a moment, Luffy wonders if the breeze is really there or just his imagination—this is the calm belt, after all—nonetheless, he can feel the wind's gentle hands as they seem to tumble through his hair, almost familiar, as though a disembodied presence is trying to comfort him, to reassure him of a future Luffy only sees as a fogged up mess. But then, as soon as it comes it is gone, and gazing at his surroundings, Luffy wonders if it was even there to begin with.

His attention is diverted from the ever still turquoise ocean to the sound of footsteps as they scuff through fine particles of sand. He looks over and sees Trafalgar Law approaching. He and his crew are leaving Amazon Lily this morning. Luffy briefly brushes eye contact with Law, an unspoken invitation to join him, to watch the sun as it gradually peaks over the horizon. Law wanders over, hands in pockets, and stands by his side.

…

Law gazes out to the ever-calm sea for a brief moment, before returning his focus to the smaller 'rookie' at his right. His dark lined eyes scrutinise the way the younger pirate continues staring out into the ocean's expanse. He notes how his eyes are strained as though searching for something too far off to even glimpse. Law quickly dismisses it as Straw Hat simply staring directly into the sun, yet can't find the voice to tell him that such practices aren't good for the eyes.

A domination of bandages still fabricates the majority of the kid's currently worn and fatigued body. He sure put Law's skills as a doctor to test back there. He was damn lucky to get through it too, they both were…  
>Clutched tightly in his thin and seemingly fragile hands is the straw hat of which significance still remains a mystery to Law, though he guesses it must be pretty damn important to the kid. After all, who would 'Straw Hat Luffy' be without the straw hat? Though many things still remain a mystery to Law. Some things he could ponder forever for one reason or another. That, in its simplest form, is one of the reasons he became a pirate in the first place. Severing ties and memories of North Blue in search of a new freedom probably had something to do with it as well though…<p>

After those initial two weeks, Luffy had run rampant for some time, driven by grief. Law had let him go, warning him not to reopen his wounds. The kid needed that time. He needed to grieve, to rage, to let out all the pent up despair and emotion. Law of all people would know this. Otherwise he'd be holding all that forever, and Law knows that's a burden no one should carry. After Luffy had had a few days to calm down, recover and return to his normal self somewhat, he had hurriedly located Law during dinner one night (which really said something, as Luffy was, as always, ravenous) and thanked him profoundly for saving him, even smiling and doing so in his ever-present, goofy manner.

But Law knows the kid still has a long way to go. Not that it's something he'll ever completely recover from, emotionally at least.

Law remains silent as a breeze comes by, though he doesn't register it, even when in the calm belt. He barely hears the long forgotten, distant, yet strangely familiar voice as it whispers soft words to him in passing.

Law sighs, prompting Luffy's large brown eyes to meet his own. He dismisses him with a wave of his hand, and Luffy continues looking out to sea.

Law joins him, if only to appreciate this window of affinity with someone he knows he will probably do battle with one day. They are future rivals, but for now, there is a silent truce. Both of their journeys so far from the east and the north, all leading up to this one moment in time. One single moment of unanimousity. Of understanding.

A line is being drawn.

A single drop of rain has fallen into a vast sea. From a single tiny drop, ripples begin expanding and continue to do so, growing wider and larger until they become so wide they slowly begin shrinking again. Smaller and smaller until the ripple meets itself once again by closing in on itself on the opposite side of the earth from where it began.

…

The presence of Trafalgar Law is welcome, a silent reminder that in all his hurt and silent fretting, he isn't alone. But Law isn't the only one that can remind him of this. Luffy can see them, reflected in the water. His crew, however far away each of them are, are encouraging him in their own ways. Luffy silently encourages each of them in return, knowing they all need it just as much as he does.

A line is being drawn, segregating past and future. They are standing on that line right now, and will continue to do so for a while, as each embraces their own brand of progress.

A single raindrop falls into a vast ocean. Aleady, sets of ripples begin their long journey outwards into the world. Its going to be sometime before they meet again, on the other side.

Things will be quiet for a while, it seems. Two years.

3D2Y.

A promise. A contract. A resolved will that will drive and push him to each tomorrow and sunrise until he can see them once more. He's not sure where, but knows that somewhere, beyond the endless sea…they are out there, thinking of him as well. And that's all he needs to know to keep him going.

His fingers tightly squeeze the brim of the straw hat, and he looks down at it fondly.

The hat, like him, is not unscratched by the several months of adventure on the sea. It is his constant reminder of his promise to Shanks. A promise to a crew…and a promise to a brother…

He places the hat on his head.

He will get stronger. The Straw Hats will reunite and continue to chase their dreams together. He will find the One Piece and become the Pirate King.

To his left, Law clears his throat and Luffy looks over to see the Heart pirates crew boarding their vessel.

Ah.

This is where they part.

Luffy gazes over to a rival he would call a friend. He opens his mouth and lets out a quiet but genuine 'Thankyou'.

Law turns and the ghost of a smile briefs his features as he observes the other supernova.

"Take care of yourself Straw Hat. I didn't save you for nothing, you know."

Without further ado, Law turns and boards his ship and he and his crew depart, continuing their journey. As the submarine ship disappears below the surface, Luffy smiles his first true smile in what feels like a long time.

The line has been drawn and the ripples are expanding. Their individual journeys have a long way to go, and their paths diverge here. The next time they cross will, undoubtedly, be under different circumstances and in a different place.

A new world will bring new beginnings. But for now things must be put on hold.

The line has been drawn and the ripples are expanding. Days may be dim at the moment, and reuniting with his crew is a far cry off. But he'll grin and bear it for the time being, because things can and will only get better. As the unusual morning breeze returns momentarily, Luffy closes his eyes and sees not only his crew, but also others in his life he has held dear.

"Thankyou…" he breathes once again, though this time to the something in the breeze, a silent goodbye as it smiles and holds him in a final embrace, whispering words of courage, reassurance and love as it departs.

Luffy opens his eyes and looks up at the sun, now climbing higher in the blue sky.

The line has been drawn and the ripples are expanding.

The future looks bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudden deep prompt was sudden and deep. This is my first purely One Piece fic and also feels like my most serious story to date (and yet it's One Piece…WAT.).<strong>

**Possible references/implications made to Law's past were made up for the sake of this story. Though they are very loose, so if/when we get a flashback for Law's past it will probably fit (somewhat at least).  
>Incase you missed it, the whole breeze thing (for Luffy) was meant to be Ace's spirit nearby. Someone was there for Law as well, though he ignored them. Idk how clear that was :P<br>**

**As I said before, my first entirely One Piece fic. I really enjoyed writing it :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think…In character enough? Feedback is good :D**

**-Kris**


End file.
